Un monde à part
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Dans un monde ou les moldus décident de capturer tout les sorciers et d'en faire des esclaves, Harry, Severus, Hermione et Albus vont ils s'en sortir? Ce sera un slash rated M plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Fic du temps des camps de concentration, mon grand-père m'a raconté de ses plus grand secrets de la guerre avant de mourir, je voulais les partager.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à madame JKR.

Un monde à part

CHAPITRE I

Les humains, les maudits humains du monde moldu... Ils avaient découvert notre monde et le détestaient, ils détestaient les sorciers, les sorcières, les jeunes apprentis et tout ce qui venait avec le monde sorcier... Comme les nazis, ils avaient séparé les gens... Les Sorciers dans des camps de concentrations et les moldu qui venaient du monde sorciers dans d'autres camps à part, pour essayer de les reconditionner à une vie qu'ils disaient 'normale'. Ces temps étaient durs, mais c'était devenu la réalité pour tout le monde à présent, personne ne pouvait communiquer avec personne, ni même employer la magie, ni même parler le plus souvent du temps. Ils allaient manger en silence, se lavaient en silence, faisaient tout en silence sous la surveillance des violents gardes moldus du monde 'ordinaire' tel que nous le connaissions à l'époque. Les sorciers étaient traités de vilains, de fouteurs de troubles et même de monstres tandis qu'ils déambulaient à la recherche d'un peu de restes de nourriture laissé au hasard dans leurs 'enclos' à sorciers. Si les sorciers osaient pointer du doigt, ils étaient fusillé sur le champs sans aucun avertissement, s'il brandissaient un bout de bois ils étaient fusillés, s'ils disaient des trucs non compréhensibles pour les gardes, ils étaient fusillés, ce n'était pas une vie. Dans différentes parties du monde, on tuais au moins 80 sorciers par jour et ça n'allait pas en diminuant. Dans un de ces camps, en Angleterre, là ou la concentration de sorciers était la plus importante, on y gardait un puissant homme appelé Albus Dumbledore, autrefois directeur de la plus célèbre école de magie. Lui on allais pas le tuer, car il représentait un 'trophée' disait-on. On y gardait les hommes sorciers d'un côté, les femmes d'un autre et jamais ils ne pouvaient se parler. On y gardait un autre 'trophée' cette fois appelé Harry Potter, puissant sorcier de 18 ans à peine, les moldus l'avaient gardé prétextant qu'un jour il allait devenir une arme de guerre puissante pour le pays en temps d'hostilités. Il était gardé dans un 'enclos à sorciers' à part, avec quelques autres sorciers qui semblaient différents tel que Severus Snape, les moldus l'appelaient le magicien noir, ils en avaient peur, mais croyaient réussir à le 'normaliser' un jour et en faire une seconde arme puissante...

Quand il pleuvait, les moldus sortaient les sorciers dehors afin de les endurcir, ils les laissaient sous la pluie des heures durant, au froid, sans rien à manger, seulement l'eau du ciel à boire, qui piochait sur le sol comme une sac de clous renversé... Du bétail qu'ils disaient, ils appelaient les sorciers par des numéros, ils riaient d'eux et les battaient quand ils en avaient l'occasion... On nomma Albus le numéro 1, allez savoir pourquoi...

-NUMÉRO 1 !

Et on pointait du doigt l'endroit ou on voulais qu'ils se dirigent, la tête basse.

-NUMÉRO 1 RETOURNE DANS TON ENCLOS!

Les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit de se regarder entre eux ou ils étaient tout simplement fusillés, battus à mort ou noyés dans les lacs de boue qui ornaient l'extérieur des enclos à sorciers et étaient laissés là jusqu'à ce qu'ils pourrissent. Ensuite on ordonnais aux autres 'détenus' d'aller ramasser les corps avec leurs mains nues afin de les mettre dans des sacs à poubelles et les corps, la plupart du temps démembrés parce que trop pourris, étaient jetés dans des fausses ou directement dans un déchiqueteur à déchets et ensuite brûlés. Ça sentait la mort partout dans ce camp, mais les sorciers s'y étaient habitué, s'étaient habitué à l'odeur à laquelle ils allaient contribuer tôt ou tard malgré eux. Le silence de la mort régnait et apportait la peur parmi les 'bêtes' dans les enclos à sorciers.

-NUMÉRO 2 RAMASSE LES SACS À MORTS !

Celui autrefois appelé Harry Potter n'était devenu qu'un simple numéro condamné à ramasser les siens pour débarrasser les moldus de cette tâche affreuse... Nommé numéro 2 parce que très puissant, mais moins encore que le grand sorcier à qui on avait coupé la longue barbe qui autrefois dégringolait fièrement sur sa poitrine. On leur lançait la nourriture sur le sol boueux à l'extérieur des enclos, au même endroit ou beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient décomposé après leur mort, mais les sorciers venaient manger, car ils mourraient de faim. Jamais ils ne se sont battus pour la nourriture, ils avaient gardé leur dignité, ceux qui ne mangeaient pas mourraient, mais mourraient dans la fierté d'avoir vécu en tant que sorcier et de ne pas avoir été 'assimilé' par la race inférieur... Les moldus n'étaient pas inférieur, ils l'étaient devenus aux yeux des sorciers de par leur bassesse.

-NUMÉRO 3 SI TU NE MANGES PAS, TU SERAS PUNI!

Mais ce numéro 3, il avait gardé son côté rebelle, ayant fait partie du 'mauvais côté' des sorciers pendant un temps, il connaissait la souffrance et désirait résister. Severus Snape, nommé numéro 3 parce que très puissant lui aussi... Pendant sa capture il tua nombre de moldus d'une magie bien noire et fut battu horriblement afin qu'il ne soit plus capable de lancer de sorts... Lui aussi on voulait le garder vivant, malheureusement pour lui.

-NUMÉRO 4 DÉSHABILLES-TOI ! MES GARDES VEULENT S'AMUSER UN PEU !

Numéro 4... Violée à plusieurs reprises plusieurs fois par jour devant tout les autres sorciers et moldus au bon plaisir de ces derniers... Seule femelle autorisé à 'vivre' dans l'enclos des puissants parce qu'elle l'était elle aussi, mais seule femelle à être autant persécutée par les moldus... Hermione Granger pleurait toujours, sans arrêt, du matin au soir, son triste sort et se haïssait d'être une femme à présent. Elle, elle n'avait pas la permission de porter des vêtements, on lui avait donné une serviette de bain à son arrivée et depuis, elle ne portait que ça, mais à chaque fois qu'on la violait sans pitié, la serviette était endommagée alors il n'en restait que des lambeaux... Les numéros 1, 2 et 3 la regardaient se faire violer sans pouvoir intervenir sous peine sévère, ils avaient bien essayé plusieurs fois de la défendre, mais ils se faisaient battre, presque à mort chaque fois.

Ces numéros n'avaient pas le droit de se parler entre eux, mais une certaine compassion s'était développée entre eux, ils compatissaient les uns pour les autres dans le silence absolu, jamais ils n'avaient chuchoté entre eux la nuit, ils avaient bien trop peur d'être encore battus. Ils se demandaient ce qui était arrivé aux autres car ils ne les voyaient pas, jamais. Souvent un garde moldu passait par leur enclos et leur lâchait un 'On a tué tel numéro, autrefois appelé par tel nom' et il repartait en riant. Bien sûre nos 4 numéros les connaissaient, plusieurs de leurs amis avaient été tués, des ennemis aussi, mais en ces temps-là, ennemis ou amis, ça ne changeait rien. Draco Malfoy, numéro 45, fut tué à coups de bâtons, cruellement. Numéro 23, Lucius Malfoy, fut jeté dans un enclos à chiens affamés et fut décapité pour servir de repas à ces bêtes qui souffraient de mal nutrition malgré elles. Numéro 18, Ginny Weasley, pendue par ses cheveux et battue telle une pignata... C'était des temps horribles.

Une nuit, alors que tout les moldus et sorciers dormaient, numéro 3 osa quelques mots à numéro 1...

-Albus... Nous devrions nous suicider...

-Severus, il n'y a aucun espoir pour nous, si nous nous suicidons, ils tueront tout le monde.

-Je sais, mais n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi?

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-QUI PARLE ICI ?

Les 4 numéros ouvrirent les yeux, éclairés droit dans les yeux pas une lampe de poche, un chien grognait en les fixant... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler, alors ni celui de répondre, ils étaient cuits.

-NUMÉRO 1, 2, 3 ET 4, DEBOUT !

Severus, numéro 3, venait de faire une erreur qu'il regrettait déjà amèrement, il venait de conduire 1, 2 et 4 dans de gros ennuis.

-QUI A PARLÉ !

Severus leva la main, avec l'espoir d'obtenir la permission de parler...

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT!

-Je... J'ai parlé durant mon sommeil. Osa le numéro 3.

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT NON PLUS! SORS D'ICI! LES AUTRES, DORMEZ!

Et un enfer nocturne commença pour numéro 3, mais il était heureux que les autres s'en sortent. On le fit conduire dehors au milieu de l'enclos à sorciers et il fut agenouillé près d'un corps en décomposition. Ils le battirent violement, le traînant par ses cheveux dans la boue et les petits cailloux qui lui blessaient la peau, on le fit dévêtir et on le fouetta, numéro 3 criait sa douleur de toute sa voix et les autres devaient rester couchés en écoutant ces lamentations de souffrance... On l'obligea à lécher le corps décomposé qui gisait près de lui et on le battit encore et encore, lui répétant qu'on allait seulement lui laisser un peu de souffle pour vivre sa vie de chien. Il pu retourner se coucher quelques heures après, incapable de marcher.

Tout les autres étaient désolés, Albus lui fit un signe positif de la tête voulant dire que s'il voulait s'enlever la vie, il le pouvait. Severus allait agir la nuit prochaine, il voulait quitter ce monde et c'était la seule manière de le faire, en mourrant. Les yeux de numéro 2, Harry, s'emplirent d'eau, il ne voulait pas en perdre un autre, même s'il n'était pas proche de numéro 3... Ça dégénérait et il semblait que numéro 4, seule femelle, voulait elle aussi s'enlever la vie cette même nuit... Numéro 1 se fit la promesse à lui-même de rester en vie pour ne pas laisser numéro 2 seul dans cet enfer, mais n'allait pas empêcher le jeune homme de se suicider s'il le voulait à son tour. Albus allait prononcer ce sort impardonnable pour Severus la nuit prochaine, il allait le faire, lui refuser ce droit serait de le laisser vivre en enfer et ce n'était pas ce que voulait numéro 3. Deux petits mots qui le libèreraient pour toujours, il souhaitait presque qu'Harry le lui demande aussi, ainsi que la pauvre Hermione, pour qu'ensuite il se tue à son tour, la fin des sorciers, la fin de l'enfer.

-Je veux partir avec Severus cette nuit. Chuchota Hermione en sanglots.

Numéro 1 lui fit un mince sourire et approuva du regard en silence, deux merveilleux sorciers allaient perdre la vie la nuit prochaine... Une magnifique enfant, autrefois aux yeux brillants, puis un fidèle ami en qui il avait confiance depuis toujours. Ne resterait plus que lui et numéro 2.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup dormis et les gardes moldus les avaient réveillé à coups de fusils dans les airs.

-NUMÉRO 4 PRÉPARES-TOI À RECEVOIR DE NOUVEAUX HOMMES !

Numéro 4 n'avait même pas encore fini de pleurer son viol précédent, elle se leva de son coin, encore ensanglantée de la veille, les cheveux mêlés et s'avança devant le garde, sa serviette en lambeaux autour d'elle. Le garde lui arracha le maigre tissu et la poussa dehors, elle tomba sur ses genoux et les cinq autres gardes rirent en cœur avant de la cerner au milieu de l'enclos. 1, 2 et 3 regardaient la scène de force et plissaient les yeux à chaque coup qu'on donnait à numéro 4. Un par un, pendant plus d'une heure, les gardes violèrent la pauvre jeune femme devant les trois autres qui ne pouvaient absolument rien faire, ni même pleurer pour elle, c'était dur, très dur. Quand ils eurent terminé avec elle, ils la laissèrent là, dans la boue quasi sèche, au soleil, déshonorée une fois de plus et sans soins.

Severus, Harry ainsi qu'Albus, devaient rester dans leur coin alors que Hermione hurlait ses pleurs dans son coin à elle. Ils avaient tous envie de crier la rage qui hantait leurs cœurs, mais s'ils le faisaient, la jeune fille paierait pour eux. Severus la regardait avec pitié et non pas avec la haine qui jadis il lui vouait, c'est elle qui allait partir avec lui vers la mort la prochaine nuit, elle aussi avait choisi son destin d'une certaine manière.

Le 'repas' arriva, Hermione eut droit à de la viande crue, les autres eurent du vieux pain durcit et du fromage moisit... Il ne fallait pas faire fine bouche. Tous mangèrent, ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire battre à nouveau. Cet endroit avait déjà conduit des centaines de sorciers à la folie, la démence totale, tout était si, horrible.

-NUMÉRO 1, DÉBARRASSES-MOI DE CES SACS DE MORTS !

Mais Albus, numéro 1, n'avait pas la force de traîner des restes humains puants et regorgeant de bactéries, il n'avait même pas la force de marcher plus de cinq mètres.

-NUMÉRO 1, TU TE BOUGES OU TU MEURS !

Numéro 1 tomba après une dizaine de pas, incapable de se remettre debout, pourtant il avait essayé de toutes ses forces. Le garde approcha et lui donna un coup de pied à un bras et Albus gémit, serrant la poussière entre ses doigts pour ne pas crier.

-ÉLIMINEZ-MOI CE VIEILLARD ! Cria le garde.

Deux autres moldus armés pointèrent leurs armes sur Albus et chargèrent leur cannons. Numéro 2, Harry, couru vers Albus et se jeta dessus pour le protéger.

-NON! Ne le tuez pas! Je vous en supplie, je ferai sa besogne à sa place!

Harry pleurait, hurlait en couvrant numéro 1 de tout son corps, mais on lui asséna tellement de coups qu'il perdit conscience et Severus, numéro 3, fut obligé de venir le chercher pour le ramener sous la 'cabane de bois' qui n'avait que trois murs. Severus aussi avait craqué et la tristesse se lisait facilement sur son visage meurtri. Quatre coups de fusil, un silence, quelques rires et des cris... Voilà ce qui composa la mélodie de la mort d'Albus, un des plus grands sorciers du monde...

Quand le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, mais en voyant l'expression de numéro 3, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, recroquevillé dans son coin sale. Le temps qu'il pense à tout cela, lui et les deux autres furent appelé à l'extérieur pour mettre Albus dans un sac à morts. Une fois fait, les gardes décidèrent que c'était l'heure de jouer et obligèrent 2, 3 et 4 à prendre des bâtons pour frapper le sac dans lequel 'reposait' numéro 1, mort. La douleur que ressentait Severus en faisant cela sous les mires des gardes n'était comparable à rien au monde, il était passé à deux doigts d'abandonner et de se laisser tuer, mais laisser les deux plus jeunes tout seuls dans cette misère n'aurait pas été juste. Après avoir fait cela, Severus regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir refusé de le faire. Pauvre Albus, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Severus avait honte, mais il savait que ou qu'était l'homme à présent, il comprendrait.

Hermione mourrait de faim... Elle se leva pour aller voir un des gardes, certains auraient dit qu'elle était folle, mais elle n'était pas à blâmer...

-Excusez-moi monsieur... Dit-elle la tête basse... –Pourriez-vous me donner quelque chose à manger?

Harry la regardait d'un air des plus désolés, il savait ce qui allait arriver à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait même pas l'avertir, il devait rester spectateur du malheur à venir, tout comme Severus qui lui avait fermé les yeux en signe de découragement et aussi pour éviter de la voir se faire maltraiter encore une fois.

-PARDON? TU VEUX MANGER D'AVANTAGE?

Juste à entendre le ton qu'avait prit le garde, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui allait se produire... Les larmes tombaient des yeux d'Harry, son cœur battait tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal... Voir sa meilleure amie, autrefois si joyeuse, supplier pour avoir à manger, sachant qu'elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure pour sa faute.

-S'il vous plaît monsieur... Dit-elle sans pleurer, car elle savait que les larmes offensaient ces hommes.

-BIEN! C'EST BIEN PARCE QUE NOUS TE VOULONS EN ÉTAT DE SATISFAIRE NOS HOMMES. QU'ON LUI APPORTE DE QUOI MANGER ! Cria l'homme sous les yeux surpris de numéro 2 et 3.

Elle eut droit à un peu de pain, de l'eau potable et du vieux fromage, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle évita de se faire battre, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, mais plus tard... Ils allaient encore lui faire du mal. Le moldu lui jeta même une robe de chambre usée pour qu'elle se couvre, sous les ordres de son supérieur... Supérieur qui vint justement voir les trois condamnés dans leur enclos...

-Mon nom est Mr. Shetter... Dit-il en s'accroupissant au niveau des trois détenus. –Quels sont les vôtres?

Mais aucun d'eux n'osait répondre, ils avaient peur des conséquences pour avoir prononcé des mots...

-N'ayez pas peur de me les dire, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Est-ce qu'on vous maltraite? Demanda Mr. Shetter.

Harry fit non de la tête, tandis qu'Hermione faisait signe que oui... Confusion totale pour le supérieur qui venait faire une ronde cette semaine pour voir comment tout se passait.

-Quel est ton nom ma jeune amie?

-Hermione, monsieur. Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

-On t'a fait du mal, dis-moi?

-Oui monsieur.

-QUI SONT LES IMBÉCILES QUI ONT MALTRAITÉ CETTE ENFANT? Hurla Mr. Shetter.

Bien sûre, personne n'osait répondre, ni les gardes ni les détenus. Il regarda Hermione, remarquant ses nombreuses blessures, ses vêtements, ses cheveux... Puis il porta ses yeux sur Severus...

-Dites-moi votre nom s'il vous plaît.

-Severus. Dit-il sans lever la tête.

-On vous a fait du mal, à vous aussi?

Severus hocha positivement la tête, les yeux fermés pour ne pas laisser voir sa peine, c'était tout juste si ses lèvres ne tremblaient pas.

-Et à toi? Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry.

-Oui.

-Quel est ton nom mon petit?

-Harry.

Le supérieur fixa ses trois pauvres personnes, il avait pourtant fait le tour de tous les enclos et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des visages si défaits malgré la situation, il en eut presque mal au cœur.

-Sa pue ici... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac?... Ne me dites pas que c'est un humain...

-Oui. Dit Harry. –Ils nous ont forcé à le battre à coups de bâtons après sa mort... Osa-t-il.

-QUOI! Je reviens tout de suite.

Mr. Shetter prit ses jambes à son cou, non pas pour se sauver, mais pour aller faire quelque chose que les trois détenus ignoraient totalement. Ils se regardaient, la peur que les gardes reviennent pour leur faire payer d'avoir trop parlé, mais ce ne fut pas long que Mr. Shetter revint accompagné de six autres haut gradés, ça se voyait par les nombreux badges sur leurs uniformes...

-Je veux que ces trois personnes soient amenées à l'intérieur de mon camion, je les amène avec moi dans mon camp.

Ni Hermione, ni les deux autres ne se sentaient en sécurité, mais où allaient-ils donc? Et pourquoi? On les fit monter dans un camion de l'armée brun et vert avec un toit en tissu beige et on leur dit de ne pas bouger de là. Mr. Shetter monta à l'arrière avec eux et s'alluma une cigarette juste avant leur départ.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, je n'étais pas au courant, sachez que là ou je vous emmène, vous ne serez pas maltraité. Nous allons dans mon camp, vous serez dans une bâtisse chauffée, comme tout les autres et vous aurez à manger, vous serez vêtus convenablement et étiqueté par numéros.

-Que va-t-il nous arriver? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas celui qui dirige, mais il y a deux options... Soit vous serez tous éliminés, tout les gens de votre race, soit vous vivrez je ne sait ou ni comment... Je ne peux en dire plus.

Menottés les uns aux autres, ils se firent conduire à l'intérieur d'un impressionnant immeuble de béton, les fenêtres étaient protégées d'épais barreaux de métal et la porte principale était gardée par non moins qu'une dizaine de gardes. Dans un silence de mort ils entrèrent et furent conduits dans une cellule, Hermione seule et les deux autres juste à côté. Ils étaient séparés par des barreaux, il y avait une toilette et un évier dans chaque cellule, des lits et des fenêtres presque au plafond tellement elles étaient hautes.

-Monsieur... Dit Harry juste avant que l'homme ne s'en aille.

-Oui?

-Avons-nous le droit de parler entre nous?

-Si vous chuchotez, oui. Puis il quitta sans un mot, ordonnant aux gardes qui se trouvaient là de leur apporter à manger, des vêtements et du savon pour qu'ils se lavent.

-Harry donnes-moi ta main... Chuchota Hermione en passant la sienne entre les barreaux. –Vous aussi monsieur. Ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Severus.

Elle leur serra les mains très fort et se mit à sangloter.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me laissez pas toute seule, j'ai si peur... Je vous aime tout les deux, je tiens à vous et je tiendrai toujours à vous, même après ma mort si je devais mourir.

Severus eut une larme pour Hermione, il lui serra la main très fort lui aussi. La larme qu'il versa était pour lui aussi, pour Harry aussi... Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Leur sort leur était inconnu et vivre dans le doute n'était pas bon, même si Severus y était habitué. La nourriture fut apportée, enfin quelque chose de bon à manger, du pain frais finalement, de l'eau potable, même des serviettes de table pour s'essuyer. Des vêtements décents et du savon pour enfin se laver. Un petit peu de bonheur dans le grand malheur.

Hermione s'était adossée aux barreaux qui la séparait d'Harry et Severus, eux aussi s'étaient adossés contre ces mêmes barreaux, ils mangèrent en silence, regroupés pour se supporter durant cette dure épreuve, solidaires au sort de chacun, silencieux à leurs malheurs continuels. Ils n'utilisèrent pas les lits, préférant dormir près les uns des autres à côté des barreaux, sur le sol froid et dur. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser tomber, ils allaient passer au travers ensemble, ou pas du tout.

Une semaine plus tard, Mr. Shetter revint les voir, ils se portaient déjà un peu mieux, Hermione n'avait plus beaucoup de marques, Harry avait reprit un peu de poids et Severus avait l'air un peu moins anéanti...

-Comment allez vous? Leur demanda l'homme.

-Malgré notre position, bien. Répondit Severus.

-Monsieur Severus, je vous prierais de me suivre. Dit l'homme en ouvrant la cellule.

Severus ne dit rien et suivit l'homme, retournant la tête vers l'arrière pour voir Harry inquiet.Il fut amené dans une salle fermée, froide et silencieuse comme celle des hôpitaux moldus et fut déshabillé. On l'examina sous toutes ses coutures et on lui donna des cachets à avaler en lui disant que c'était pour son bien, qu'il allait aller mieux ensuite. On lui conseilla de dormir dans un lit, lui assurant qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés à moins d'un problème puis on le retourna en cellule pour aller chercher Harry, qui eut droit au même traitement... Vint le tour d'Hermione, même manège.

-Ils nous ont donné des cachets pour dormir, j'en ressens les effets... Dit Harry.

-Ce sont des calmants. Ajouta Severus. –Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer.

Le sommeil s'empara d'eux rapidement, ils dormirent encore sur le sol, trop effrayés de se perdre les uns les autres. Severus s'endormit le premier et les deux autres en profitèrent pour lui tenir la main avant de dormir, il représentait une sécurité pour eux parce qu'il était plus âgé, moins nerveux et surtout plus expérimenté face aux mauvais traitements pensaient-ils.

Des explosions... Plein d'explosions... Severus, Harry et Hermione furent réveillés par ses affreux bruits et étaient affolés. Les gardes quittaient le bâtiment à toute vitesse, oubliant de les libérer, les laissant seuls sans leur dire ce qui se passait. Hermione pleurait de peur, toujours seule de son côté, elle paniquait horriblement en serrant les barreaux de sa prison, regardant Severus avec des yeux désespérés... Mais Severus ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de lui dire des mots pour essayer de la calmer, malgré son énervement à lui qu'il essayait de cacher... Il se sentait encore plus seul que jamais, seul adulte de la situation, se sentant obligé de veiller sur ces deux jeunes gens. Mais que ce passait-il?

-Monsieur, allons-nous mourir? Cria Hermione.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il ignorait tout, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir...

-Je n'en sais rien, reste tranquille, nous verrons.

Les cris dehors se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, tout le monde s'enfuyait et laissait les sorciers dans leurs cellules criant au désespoir pour qu'on les libère, pour qu'on leur donne une chance de s'en sortir à eux aussi... Ils criaient pour leurs vies, leur existence. Le bâtiment tremblait sous les explosions proches, mais les trois 'amis' ne criaient plus avec les autres, ils attendaient de voir s'ils allaient avoir une chance de survivre...

i...i...i...i...

Les explosions avaient arrêtées... Mais ils étaient tous encore prisonniers, seuls sans gardes pour s'occuper d'eux, pas de nourriture, pas d'eau car le robinet ne fonctionnait plus...

-Qu'allons-nous devenir? Demanda Hermione, en pleurs.

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Murmura Severus la tête basse, les yeux clos.

Severus savait bien qu'ils étaient pris jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne les libérer, qu'ils allaient mourir de faim si personne ne venait... Qu'ils allaient se voir mourir les uns les autres, souffrants de ne pouvoir rien faire, encore une fois. La perte de Dumbledore ne cessait de lui marteler l'esprit car s'il avait été là, lui il aurait trouvé le moyen d'utiliser la magie, il aurait forcément trouvé un moyen, mais sans lui, il se sentait perdu, emportant avec lui deux innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Des gardes habillés d'une autre couleur entrèrent alors, commençant à fusiller tout sorciers en cellule qu'ils voyaient, alarmant les autres sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'ils allaient tous y passer. Hermione, toute seule dans sa cellule fut prise de panique à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais personne ne pouvait la protéger, personne ne pouvait rien pour elle... Le sentiment d'être voué à mourir inévitablement l'envahit alors que Severus s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'horrible, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'hurler ou ils allaient mourir... Il la frappa d'un coup de poing violent.

-Harry, fais le mort, couches-toi et ne bouges plus! Ordonna Severus en se couchant lui aussi sur le sol.

Les pas des gardes se firent rapprochés, Severus n'osait pas entrouvrir les yeux pour savoir ou ils étaient, les pas s'arrêtèrent en face de leur cellule. Il avait cessé de respirer fort, inhalant le moins possible d'air pour ne pas faire bouger son corps en respirant et il espérait fortement qu'Harry faisait la même chose.

-LA FILLE... ELLE EST MORTE.

-OUI JE VOIS ÇA. POUR CEUX-LÀ ?

-ATTENDS, JE VAIS VÉRIFIER...

L'horreur que Severus espérait éviter, en autant qu'Harry tienne le coup... L'un des gardes entra dans la cellule et fit le tour des deux corps inertes sur le sol, piqua Harry avec la pointe de son fusil, lui donna un coup de pied... Harry résistait.

-LUI, IL EST MORT.

Il se plaça à côté de Severus et le frappa très fort. Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent en réflexe et il priait Merlin pour ne pas s'être fait découvert, mais quand il reçut un coup violent aux côtes, son souffle se perdit et un gémissement sorti malheureusement de sa bouche.

-IL N'EST PAS MORT! Hurla le garde. –IL N'EST PAS MORT!

-FUSILLONS-LE ! S'écria l'autre.

À suivre

Caro Tryso


	2. Chapter 2

_-FUSILLONS-LE ! _S'écria l'autre.

En entendant cela, Severus était convaincu que s'en était fini de lui... Au moins les jeunes auraient la vie sauve, c'est vraiment tout ce qui comptait finalement, Albus l'avait dit durant leur capture. Il attendait qu'on le transperce d'une ou plusieurs balles, les yeux fermés bien fort, ce qu'il appréhendait arriva... Toutes ces années à servir Dumbledore venaient de s'écrouler pour toujours, pour de bon, la mort l'attendait et il était prêt... Tout doucement il perdit conscience et lança un dernier regard vers Harry, qui gardait son aspect mortuaire malgré le dur moment... Pour lui c'en était terminé à présent, le doux silence apaisant de la mort l'envahit et il fut heureux de s'en aller, mais un peu triste pour Harry, même s'il savait que le jeune homme allait trouver une solution et s'enfuir très loin de cet endroit.

Les gardes repartirent en courant dès l'appel de leurs supérieurs et laissèrent Severus sur le sol, mort. Harry dû attendre longtemps avant d'être certain qu'ils étaient tous partis... Tout le long il se fit du sang de cochon pour Severus, il ne savait pas s'il était blessé, il avait bien entendu le coup de feu et Severus de gémir tel un animal blessé, mais il refusait qu'il soit mort, l'homme ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls ainsi dans ce monde hostile... Il s'approcha de Severus à toute vitesse et lui regarda les yeux en l'appelant « professeur » mais il ne répondait pas. Il le secoua un peu, l'appela par son prénom, rien ne faisait, l'homme semblait bel et bien décédé. Quand Harry s'avoua la tragédie, il pleura toutes ses larmes une fois de plus et alla rejoindre Hermione...

-Hermione! Hermione! Appela-t-il.

La jeune femme finit par se réveiller, mal à la mâchoire bien entendu et quand Harry eut tout expliqué elle aussi fut prise d'une peine inconsolable. Tout deux pleurèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Harry n'avait pas le choix, il devait au moins cacher le corps de Severus afin que personne ne le mutile. Aidé de sa bonne amie de toujours, ils traînèrent le corps inerte jusque dans une pièce dont ils durent défoncer la porte. Il cachèrent l'homme et le recouvrirent d'une couverture. Ils s'agenouillèrent près de lui pour lui dire adieu, ce professeur qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû tant aimé, Harry lui caressa le visage et lui plaça les cheveux pour qu'il soit beau, qu'il profite d'un doux repos jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve...

-J'ai mal...

Harry avait arrêté de pleurer, mais Hermione continuait, elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était fini, que Severus n'était pas mort...

-Severus! Fit Harry en retirant la couverture... –Parlez-moi!

-J'ai mal... Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Harry examina le corps de l'homme dans tout les sens et fini par découvrir là ou il avait été touché... Sous ses vêtements, sur sa poitrine du côté droit, se cachait une amulette endommagée par la balle... Le projectile n'était pas entré, Merlin! Le cœur d'Harry fit quelques tours sur lui-même tellement il était énervé, il ne savait pas non plus quoi faire pour calmer la douleur de Severus ce qui n'aidait guère son énervement. Ensemble, Harry et Hermione aidèrent Severus à s'assoire et lui donnèrent un peu d'eau du robinet de la salle ou il étaient entrés de force. Peu à peu l'homme reprit forme et ouvrit enfin les yeux, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, qui croyait l'avoir perdu à jamais.

-Je suis heureux. Dit Harry.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore sorti du pétrin, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Trouvons un endroit pour nous cacher, ici ce n'est pas sûr. Dit Severus avec misère.

Ils durent prendre le professeur sur leurs épaules pour l'aider à marcher, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la joie qu'ils éprouvaient après s'être rendu compte qu'il était vivant. Cette « équipe » de survie, ce « groupe » solidaire, ces amis, se rendirent à l'extérieur avec l'espoir de trouver un endroit pour se cacher rapidement. Derrière le bâtiment qui leur avait servit de prison un peu plus tôt se trouvaient des gardes qui mangeaient en toute tranquillité autour d'un feu de baril. Avec Severus sur leurs épaules, impossible de les contourner silencieusement, ils n'iraient pas assez vite non plus alors ils rebroussèrent chemin, tombant face à face avec un autre garde qui alerta les autres de suite.

-DES SORCIERS! DES SORCIERS! Criait-il désespérément en pointant les trois amis de son fusil.

Tous les autres arrivèrent autour du groupe en cavale et ce ne fut pas long, ils furent conduits dans un enclos à sorciers, le cauchemar recommençait.

-POURQUOI PENSEZ-VOUS QUE CES SORCIERS-LÀ N'ONT PAS ÉTÉ TUÉS? Demanda un des gardes moldu en pointant tout les autres sorciers dans les enclos. –PARCE QUE CERTAINS NOUS SERVIRONT DE MONNAIE D'ÉCHANGE ET QUE LES AUTRES SERONT VENDUS EN TANT QUE BONICHES POUR LES RICHES! Ajouta-t-il en les poussant dans un enclos.

Alors c'était à ça qu'ils étaient destinés? Devenir des sorciers à tout faire, des esclaves en d'autres mots, pour de riches moldus? Mais ou donc s'en allait ce monde !

-JE GARDE LA FILLETTE! ELLE, ELLE SERA SÛREMENT VENDU TRÈS BIENTÔT, ALORS JE LA METS AVEC LES AUTRES FEMELLES.

Ils furent séparés, déchirés par la douleur... Severus ne pourrait plus apporter son soutient, sa sécurité aussi petite était elle, à Hermione qui s'en allait en pleurant dans un autre enclos plus loin, si loin qu'il n'était pas visible de là ou Harry et Severus étaient. Ça lui enlevait un certain poids des épaules, mais il se trouvait injuste de ressentir du soulagement. On leur lança de la vieille nourriture qu'ils ne purent même pas manger car les autres sorciers avaient sauté dessus pour s'en emparer sauvagement, comme si leur vie en dépendait... C'était le cas. La cabane de bois dans laquelle ils allaient passer les prochaines nuits était beaucoup plus grande que la précédente car il y avait d'avantage de sorciers venu d'un peu partout dans le pays. Ils se trouvèrent un coin dans lequel il s'assirent collés l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas se perdre ou faire face aux sorciers devenus fous, ceux qui avaient perdu la raison. Encore une fois assit dans la boue sèche il baissèrent la tête sur leur sort injuste, ils n'étaient plus que deux, espérant qu'Hermione ne passait pas un mauvais quart d'heure à l'autre bout du camp.

-Severus... Ils vont nous vendre. J'ai si peur.

-Je sais. Murmura Severus en entourant Harry de ses bras pour lui faire sentir un peu de sécurité, même si lui-même n'en avait aucune.

-J'espère qu'ils ne nous sépareront pas, je ne veux pas être seul. Ajouta Harry en serrant lui aussi l'homme qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras.

La nuit arriva bien vite et ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup, les chiens de garde venaient grogner et japper près de leur enclos, les gardes venaient crier et rire eux aussi, tirant des coups de fusils dans les airs pour le simple plaisir d'effrayer les sorciers inoffensifs. Même la nuit il faisait très chaud, mais Harry ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Severus de peur d'être séparé de lui sans s'y attendre, il endurait la chaleur corporelle de l'homme par peur.

C'est le matin suivant qui fut décisif... Les gardes faisaient une ronde avec de riches moldus bien vêtus et reluquaient les plus en formes pour les acheter.

-CELUI-LÀ... LE JEUNE GARÇON. Fit un homme en pointant Harry du doigt.

-C'EST TROIS MILES EUROS, PAS UN EURO DE MOINS. Répondit le garde.

-VENDU, QU'ON LE METTE DANS MON CAMION. Dit l'acheteur.

Harry ne voulait pas, non, pas ça! Qu'allait-il advenir de lui sans Severus? Qu'allait-il advenir de Severus sans lui? Il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer et de crier de toutes ses forces « Non! Severus! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener! », mais Severus ne pouvait rien faire face aux cris d'Harry qui le torturaient sauvagement.

-JE VEUX CET HOMME. Lança celui qui accompagnait l'acheteur d'Harry.

-LUI IL EST PLUS CHER, PARCE QU'IL EST PLUS FORT ET EN FORME. C'EST NEUF MILES.

-JE PRENDS. Approuva l'autre homme. –ET DONNEZ-MOI CET AUTRE LÀ. Dit-il en pointant un autre sorcier.

L'homme qui avait acheté Harry le conduisit dans sa ferme, une ferme immense avec des vaches, des chevaux et d'autres animaux. Il mit Harry dans une stalle à cheval et ferma la porte à clef en lui disant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas faire peur aux bêtes.

Severus, lui, fut conduit dans une immense ferme aussi, mais fut enfermé dans la maison du moldu, dans une chambre confortable avec un lit auquel il fut menotté et attaché à une laisse en chaîne. On lui dit qu'il commencerait à travailler sur la ferme dès le lendemain et que s'il refusait, il allait être battu jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Bien évidement, il eut peur, mais au moins il n'était plus dehors dans la misère... Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Harry, il regrettait déjà sa vie, sa misérable existence à laquelle il n'avait pourtant pas été promus.

-AUJOURD'HUI JE VEUX QUE TU NETTOIES TOUTES LES STALLES DES CHEVAUX. APPLIQUES-TOI SINON TU N'AURAS PAS À MANGER! Dit l'homme en lançant un râteau et quelques trucs à Harry.

-TU VAS ME RÉPARER CETTE CLÔTURE DE SUITE! Dit L'autre homme à Severus en l'enchaînant à cette dernière. FAIS CE QUE JE T'ORDONNE ET TU NE SERAS PAS BATTU! Ajouta-t-il. –IL Y A DE L'EAU DANS LA FERME, TU AS LE DROIT À TROIS TASSES, PAS UNE DE PLUS, ALORS RATIONNES BIEN CAR TU EN AS POUR LA JOURNÉE.

Mais comment allait-il boire s'il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans la ferme à cause de sa chaîne trop courte? Il n'eut pas le choix et demanda...

-Monsieur, comment je...

-APPELES L'HOMME DE MAIN QUI EST DANS LA FERME, IL T'APPORTERA À BOIRE. MAINTENANT TRAVAILLES! Dit-il en s'en allant.

L'avant-midi fut des plus chauds, Severus commençait à mourir de soif, mais il tenait le coup, trois tasses d'eau, ce n'était pas suffisant sous un soleil si brûlant et de plus son 'maître' l'avait vêtu tout de noir prétextant vouloir tester sa résistance... À midi et quelques minutes, il réclama sa première tasse, criant « Oh hé! » pour se faire entendre, il dû crier plusieurs fois avant qu'une silhouette se fasse finalement voir à l'entrée de la grande ferme.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'aimerais un peu d'eau s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, un instant.

Et la silhouette retourna à l'intérieur pour en ressortir avec une grande tasse d'eau bien froide. Plus la silhouette avançait vers Severus, plus il croyait la connaître... Ces cheveux... Ces lunettes... Cette stature...

-Harry?

-Severus?

Harry tomba sur ses genoux, remerciant le ciel de revoir Severus si rapidement, il lui tendit la tasse, le laissa boire et lui sauta au cou tel un naufragé.

-Oh Severus! Quelle joie! Je ne croyais jamais vous revoir.

-Ils te traitent bien?

-Jusqu'à maintenant oui.

Ça rassurait Severus, mais il dû repousser Harry pour ne pas qu'on les voit ainsi se serrer. Ils eurent le temps d'échanger quelques mots avant qu'Harry ne retourne à son travail, il savait qu'il allait le revoir deux autres fois pour lui donner à boire alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop, il était heureux même. En plus de ne plus être dans un de ces affreux camps, il habitait à deux pas de là ou se trouvait Severus, cette sécurité qu'il avait perdue était revenue.

-BON À RIEN! QUAND JE DIS BOIRE, ÇA NE VEUT PAS DIRE BAVARDER! Cria le 'maître' de Severus en s'approchant, fouet à la main. –À GENOUX!

Severus se mit à genoux sous le regard lointain d'Harry qui se sentait coupable de la punition de son ami. L'homme releva le chandail de Severus et le poussa en avant pour qu'il tombe à quatre pattes et commença à le fouetter sans pitié. Il lui dit que désormais il allait porter le nom de « Chien » tout en le fouettant sans arrêt, marquant sa peau d'épaisses lignes rouges. Les cheveux retombés sur sa figure, Severus souffrait en silence, presque les larmes aux yeux.

-DIS QUE TU FERAS TON TRAVAIL CONVENABLEMENT À L'AVENIR, CHIEN!

-Je ferai mon travail convenablement à l'avenir.

-À L'AVENIR MONSIEUR!

-Je ferai mon travail convenablement à l'avenir, monsieur.

Il reçut quelques autres coups de fouet et fut laissé là, blessé, obligé de terminer son travail sans être soigné, au chaud soleil, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry. Le bonheur du survivant fut remplacé par de la peur, peur pour Severus si jamais il lui parlait à nouveau. Harry termina son travail la larme à l'œil, espérant rencontrer Severus dans de meilleures circonstances qui lui permettraient de lui parler, il avait tant de choses à lui dire... Il voulait lui dire qu'il lui manquait, que sans lui il se sentait perdu, car Severus avait su jusqu'à ce moment garder son sang froid pour Harry afin que le jeune homme passe au travers et reste fort. Maintenant il était presque seul, sans Severus tout semblait tellement difficile... Sans ses grands bras protecteurs tel qu'il les avait connus, sans ses « je ne sais pas » qui laissaient voir qu'au fond, il savait mais ne voulait pas le dire pour éviter d'effrayer Harry... Ah Severus lui manquait. En un rien de temps il avait appris à apprécier l'homme qu'il détestait tant, en un petit laps de temps il avait appris à lui faire confiance aveuglément et voilà qu'en peu de temps cet homme lui manquait terriblement. Les deux fois suivantes il lui dona son eau sans rien dire, juste en lui lançant un regard de regret, d'excuses aussi, d'amitié profonde et de confiance absolue.

Harry eut la permission d'intégrer une chambre dans la maison de son maître parce que son travail fut parfaitement accompli. Lui aussi enchaîné à un lit pensait à Severus avant de s'endormir, il aurait tellement préféré le détester à l'époque de Poudlard plutôt que de l'aimer dans de telles circonstances, ce n'était pas juste.

Le lendemain, même rengaine, travail épuisant à nettoyer la section dans laquelle vivaient les vaches, apporter de l'eau à Severus qui devait terminer cette immense clôture qui faisait le tour de la ferme afin que le maître puisse à nouveau laisser ses bêtes paître à l'extérieur, au moins Severus eut droit à une ration d'eau de plus que la veille. Harry avait droit à toute l'eau qu'il désirait, mais avait décidé de s'en tenir à la même quantité que Severus pour l'accompagner dans sa souffrance, pour ne pas qu'il soit seul d'une certaine façon... Et il pensait à Hermione, qu'avait-on fait d'elle? Comment allait-elle? Où se trouvait-elle? Il aurait tant aimé avoir de ses nouvelles.

-Monsieur... Fit Harry quand son maître arriva près de lui. –J'ai terminé mon travail. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aider l'homme qui répare la clôture?

-JE VOIS QUE TA FONCTION S'EST FINALEMENT ENREGISTRÉE DANS TA CERVELLE. PARFAIT, COMME CETTE CLÔTURE M'APPARTIENT À MOITIÉ, JE VEUX QUE TU AILLES L'AIDER, J'EN AVERTIRAI MON VOISIN.

Harry fut enchaîné près de Severus et de cette façon il pu l'accompagner sous le chaud soleil pour l'aider à terminer le travail. Il n'osait pas lui parler, il ne voulait pas que Severus se fasse punir par sa faute, mais ce fut ce dernier qui parla en premier.

-Harry... Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne peux pas supporter de vous voir ainsi et... Vous me manquez beaucoup aussi.

-Les temps sont plutôt difficiles je te l'accorde, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un moyen de mettre fin à tout ceci, je suis désolé. Répondit Severus.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas capable de magie?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai perdu la mienne aussi Harry.

-Si seulement il existait un endroit pour nous enfuir. Souhaita Harry en soupirant.

-Si cet endroit existe, je te jure de faire tout en mon pouvoir pour t'y amener, même si je dois y laisser ma vie, au moins toi tu auras la liberté et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu es jeune Harry, tu mérites une belle vie.

-Je n'irai pas sans vous, jamais, j'y perdrai ma vie aussi s'il le faut, mais vous viendriez avec moi!

Comme Harry allait pleurer, un chien s'approcha de lui et demanda une caresse... Harry ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui toucher, mais il tenta quand même le coup... Le chien n'était pas le plus beau du monde, mais il avait l'air gentil et affectueux. Caresse par-dessus caresse, le chien le léchait avec bonheur et Severus resta perplexe...

-Harry, il y a un bout de papier à son collier.

Harry vit que Severus avait raison et s'empara du papier chiffonné qu'il lu...

« _C'est moi, Sirius. J'ai écrit cela avant de me mettre sous ma forme canine pour ne pas me faire prendre. Je serai probablement coincé ainsi définitivement puisque en ce moment les moldus aspirent toute notre magie. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui j'étais avant, alors ça me donne une chance de survie. Si je réussi à te retrouver, Harry, sache qu'il y a quelque part, un endroit ou plusieurs sorciers ont réussi à se cacher, je ne vais pas l'écrire car j'ai peur qu'on sache. En tant que chien ma façon de te communiquer est très limitée, mais je tâcherai de te faire comprendre de mon mieux. Si après que tu aies terminé de lire ce message j'aboie trois fois, c'est que cet endroit existe toujours, tu n'as qu'à me dire que tu as terminé de lire et attends ma réponse. Sirius. »_

-Sirius, j'ai... J'ai terminé de lire.

Harry avait peur que son parrain n'aboie pas, il le regardait avec tout l'espoir possible, faisant voler son regard de Severus à lui plusieurs fois... Le chien aboya trois fois et secoua la queue de bonheur, un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry et le jeune homme tendit la lettre à Severus qui à son tour exprima l'espoir sur son visage.

-Sirius, nous devrons agir la nuit. Est-ce que c'est loin?

Sirius ne savait pas comment lui répondre, il secoua la queue.

-C'est tout près?

Sirius pleura comme un chien qu'on aurait battu.

-Alors c'est loin?

Et le chien secoua la queue à nouveau.

-Alors c'est loin, mais nous y arriverons! Pouvons-nous partir cette nuit?

Sirius secoua la queue.

-Nous allons devoir nous libérer de nos menottes d'abord, attends-nous derrière la ferme cette nuit, j'essaierai de me libérer.

Sirius aboya et se sauva à vive allure, un des maîtres approchait, celui d'Harry.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?

-Un chien nous importunait, nous l'avons chassé, monsieur. Répondit Harry.

-BIEN, FINNISSEZ CETTE PARTIE DE CLÔTURE ET ENSUITE VOUS RENTREZ!

Quel bonheur dans un sens, cette nuit... Ils allaient s'en aller loin pour enfin vivre la vie tranquille qu'ils souhaitaient. Harry espérait que Severus allait réussir à se libérer de ses menottes, mais comme il lui avait promis de l'amener avec lui, s'il ne le voyait pas cette nuit, il irait le chercher... Fini les coups de fouet sur Severus, il en pleura presque de bonheur.

À suivre.


End file.
